Sakura dan Iblis
by Sani Lailia
Summary: Kakashi menemukan bayi yang dibuang di depan mansion miliknya. Dia memutuskan untuk merawat bayi itu. Bayi itu tumbuh menjadi anak yg ceria. Entah kenapa Kakashi selalu merasa protektif jika sudah menyangkut anak itu. it's Kaka-Saku fanfiction. R&R please...


_Apa itu bahagia?_

_Apakah jalan yang kami ambil benar?_

_Aku tidak tahu..._

.

.

.

**Title : Sakura dan Iblis **

**Author : Sani Lailia **

**Character/Pairing : Kakashi Hatake dan Sakura Haruno **

**Type : Multichapter**

**Genre : Romance/Superanatural**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Naruto™ Masashi Kishimoto **

**HanaToAkuma™ Hisamu Oto**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 **

Saat itu musim dingin. Uap yang keluar saat Kakashi menghembuskan nafas menandakan betapa dinginnya malam itu. Dia ingin segera menghangatkan tubuhnya di mansion miliknya setelah terlalu lama turun ke kota. Mansion milik Kakashi terdapat di atas bukit yang dikelilingi oleh hutan. Tempat yang tepat baginya karena dia tidak ingin bersosialisasi dengan manusia. Dia hanya berhubungan dengan manusia saat ia menginginkan sesuatu dan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya akan darah. Kakashi adalah seorang iblis yang menghisap darah manusia. Dan di kota dia mempunyai seorang manusia yang dengan sukarela memberikan darahnya pada Kakashi.

Kereta itu berjalan pelan melintasi area hutan yang gelap dan menuju mansionnya yang tepat berada di puncak bukit. Kereta itu berhenti di depan gerbang mansion dan menurunkan penumpangnya yang berpakaian ala bangsawan eropa. Langkah Kakashi terhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak tepat di depan gerbang mansionnya. Sebuah keranjang dengan benda hidup yang terus menangis.

'Benda kecil apa ini?'

Ini adalah musim dingin kedua sejak ia tinggal di dunia manusia. Saat Kakashi membawa benda itu diujung tongkatnya dia hanya berpikir dapat menggunakan benda itu untuk menghabiskan waktu.

"Selamat datang, Kakashi-sama. Ehh...bukankah itu bayi manusia? Darimana anda mendapatkannya?" tanya Yamato, butlernya.

"Aku memungutnya di depan gerbang,"

"Heeeee?! Di hari yang dingin seperti ini?! Kemungkinan bayi ini dibuang orangtuanya,"

"Sejak dua detik sejak memungutnya, aku bertanya-tanya. Kenapa benda ini tidak berhenti menangis?" keluh Kakashi sambil menutup telinga kirinya. Yamato menggendong bayi itu dipelukannya dan mencoba menenangkannya. Tangis bayi itu berubah menjadi senggukan kecil.

"Mungkin dia lapar," kata Yamato. Bayi itu mengedarkan mata pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Sesaat setelah menatap Kakashi, entah kenapa bayi itu tersenyum lebar. Kakashi hanya melihat bayi itu dengan heran sedangkan Yamato menatapnya seakan memuja.

"Heee...berani juga kau tersenyum begitu pada iblis," kata Kakashi.

"Pasti ini yang dimaksud orang dengan senyum seperti bunga," kata Yamato riang sambil melihat bayi itu.

"Bunga?"

Seketika Kakashi memandang bunga yang berada di vas. "Yamato, tanaman yang kau tanam di bumi tidak terlihat seperti ini," tunjuknya pada bayi itu.

"Itu bahasa kiasan yang digunakan oleh manusia," jelas Yamato.

"Bunga ya?" Kakashi berpikir sejenak sambil mengamati bayi yang ada dalam pelukan Yamato. Bayi berambut merah muda yang tersenyum seperti bunga. "Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan. Namamu adalah Sakura. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di sini,"

"Ehhh?! Anda melakukan sesuatu yang serampangan lagi!" protes Yamato.

_Hidup di dunia manusia sangat membosankan dan kupikir ini cara yang bagus untuk mengisi waktu. Jika dia terlalu merepotkan, maka aku bisa membuangnya sebagai hukuman._

14 tahun kemudian...

"Terlalu terang. Kenapa aku harus minum teh di hari yang terang seperti ini," keluh Kakashi sambil memegang cangkir teh di tangan kanannya. Yamato yang selalu setia di sisinya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi Sakura-sama tidak akan berhenti merajuk jika..."

"Berhenti memanjakannya!" teriak Kakashi. Dia mengatakan itu meski dirinya sendiri memanjakan Sakura-sama, batin Yamato sambil tersenyum.

"Kakashi!" panggil seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang berwarna merah muda.

"Lihat! Banyak sekali bunga! Cantik kan?" kata Sakura sambil membawa bunga di roknya. Kakashi hanya tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"AH! Sakura-sama, apakah anda memotong semuanya?! Mawar yang dengan rajin kurawat!"

"...maafkan aku," kata Sakura dengan polosnya. Dia mengambil mawar-mawar itu dan berjalan ke arah Kakashi.

"Aku memberikannya padamu," kata Sakura sambil menebarkan mawar itu di atas kepala Kakashi. Kakashi mengambil satu tangkai mawar yang jatuh dipangkuannya.

"Sakura, tidakkah kau mengerti?"

"Hmmm?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bunga akan layu jika tersentuh oleh iblis." Bersamaan dengan penjelasan Kakashi, mawar yang berada di tangannya mulai layu, kering kemudian hancur.

"Aku tahu. Kau adalah iblis. Kau tidak pernah menua sejak aku kecil, tapi kau adalah ojii-chan yang telah berumur 200 tahun," jabar Sakura.

"Siapa yang ojii-chan?! Umur manusia dan iblis itu berbeda. Jika kau tahu, kenapa kau tetap membawakanku bunga?" ujar Kakashi dengan jengkel.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memberimu bunga."

Sontak jawaban polos Sakura membuat Kakashi terdiam.

"Ah, ada kelopak di rambutmu," kata Sakura sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke rambut Kakashi. Saat tangan Sakura hampir menyentuh rambutnya, Kakashi menggeser kepalanya menjauh dari jangkauan tangan Sakura. Sakura menjulurkan tangannya lebih jauh untuk menggapai kelopak di rambut Kakashi, tapi lagi, Kakashi menghindarinya. Dengan wajah datar Kakashi mengambil sendiri kelopak itu dan memandangnya melayu di jemarinya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipi merahnya.

"Apa-apaan ekspresi itu,"

"Kenapa kau menghindar saat aku mencoba menyentuhmu?" protes Sakura.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Hanya imajinasimu."

Sakura menatapnya dengan cemberut lalu melangkah pergi. angin yang berhembus tanpa sadar membuat Sakura menggigil. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat menutupi bahunya. Kakashi memakaikan mantelnya pada Sakura.

"Jangan terlalu lama bermain. Di sini terlalu terang, jadi aku akan masuk," Kakashi melangkah ke dalam mansion. Sakura menatap kepergian Kakashi. Dia tersenyum sambil lebih mengeratkan mantel Kakashi ke tubuhnya.

_Seharusnya dia hanya untuk menghabiskan waktuku disini. Tapi aku takut sekarang... _

~Sakura dan Iblis~

Bang!

Kerasnya suara pintu yang terbuka membangunkan Kakashi dari tidurnya.

"Kakashi! Bangun!" kata Sakura yang menerobos masuk ke kamar Kakashi. Kakashi membuka matanya malas.

"Sakura... ketuk dulu sebelum masuk," keluh Kakashi memegangi kepalanya.

"Tapi kau sendiri tidak melakukannya,"

"Tidak apa-apa karena aku hebat,"

"Heee..."

Sakura naik ke tempat tidur Kakashi.

"Padahal aku baru saja bisa tidur. Iblis itu benci siang hari. Jangan duduk di atasku!"

"Kau bilang jangan tidur terlalu malam,"

"Tidak apa-apa karena aku hebat,"

"Heee... Yamato bilang ada tamu," beritahu Sakura.

"Tamu?"

Dengan malas, Kakashi bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Memakai pakaian dan berjalan ke ruang tamu. Seperti biasa, Sakura mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ternyata kau, Asuma," kata Kakashi dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Hai Kakashi! Sudah 50 tahun tidak berjumpa. Kau masih saja suram seperti biasa. Kau seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan matahari kan?" ucap Asuma riang. Tanpa mengindahkan sapaan Asuma, Kakashi berbaring di sofa dan tidur.

"Hei... apa-apaan sikapmu itu?! Padahal teman lamamu ini sudah susah payah datang ke sini untuk bermain," ujar Asuma agak jenkel dengan sikap Kakashi yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah berteman dengan iblis idiot sepertimu, sana pulang!" ujar Kakashi sinis.

"Jahatnya~..." kata sambil tetap memasang senyum bodoh diwajah tampannya. Saat itu Asuma melihat gadis kecil yang bersembunyi di belakang sofa yang ditiduri Kakashi.

"Hee.. jadi kau gadis manusia yang tinggal bersama Kakashi? Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Asuma, teman Kakashi. Siapa namamu, tuan puteri yang manis?" tanya Asuma sambil menebarkan feromonnya. Segera saja para maid yang ada di ruangan itu langsung dibuat jatuh cinta.

"Saku... namaku Sakura," jawab Sakura sambil tetap bersembunyi di belakang sofa. Dia hanya menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa melihat Kakashi dan Asuma. Lucu sekali.

"Sakura, jika kau dekat-dekat dengan pria ini kau akan tertular kebodohannya. Pergilah ke sana, dekat pintu," kata Kakashi dengan wajah datar.

"Ok,"

"Uwaa kejamnya~..."

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung menjauh dan bersembunyi di balik pintu. Jarak itu membuatnya tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan Kakashi dan Asuma.

"Ada rumor yang beredar di dunia iblis. Sang iblis hebat, Kakashi Hatake, meninggalkan neraka dan tinggal di permukaan," Asuma mulai bicara serius. "Dan yang membuatnya lebih buruk, kau merawat anak manusia. Bahkan para tetua pun marah." Jelas Asuma.

"Jadi begitu. Kau dikirim kesini untuk membawaku kembali,"

"Benar, dan 'Cepat Kembalikan Anak Manusia dan Kembali' adalah sebuah perintah,"

Asuma mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kakashi. "Aku diminta melakukannya karena kita adalah teman,"

Kakashi menjauhkan wajah Asuma dengan kepalan tangannya. "Siapa yang teman siapa? Kalau sudah selesai berkunjung cepat pulang sana! Kebodohanmu bisa menular!"

Kunjungan Asuma kembali mengingatkannya pada saat ia meninggalkan neraka. Saat itu orang-orang di sekitar Kakashi banyak yang mengoceh.

"Kakashi-sama, anda hendak pergi kemana?"

"Ke permukaan," jawab Kakashi santai saat dia duduk di pinggir jendela dan memakai sarung tangan hitamnya.

"Ke dunia manusia?! Apa anda ada keperluan disana?" tanya salah satu pengikutnya.

"Tidak ada,"

"EH...?!"

Semua pengikutnya mencoba untuk merayu Kakashi agar tidak meninggalkan neraka. "Tunggu dulu, Kakashi-sama! Anda adalah iblis dengan status sosial tinggi. Anda mengemban masa depan dari dunia iblis..."

"Tidak juga. Semuanya ini terlalu formal. Membosankan. Aku sudah muak. Aku tidak tertarik dengan semua itu." sahut Kakashi santai. Ia berdiri di ambang jendela. Mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya yang berbentuk seperti sayap kelelawar dan mengambil tali yang mengikat tubuh Yamato agar tidak kabur. Ia segera terbang menuju dunia manusia.

Sejak awal Kakashi memang berniat melepaskan semuanya. Dan setelah setahun dia sudah mulai bosan dengan gaya hidupnya di dunia manusia. Saat itulah Kakashi menemukan Sakura.

Kakashi sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun tentang bayi, jadi dia memanggil beberapa maid dari mansionnya di dunia iblis. Ya, seharusnya Sakura hanya sesuatu untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Lalu beberapa tahun pun terlewati.

Kakashi berjalan di koridor luar. Sejenak dia mendengar langkah kecil yang mengikutinya. Kakashi berbalik dan melihat sakura ada di belakangnya. Saat Kakashi memandangnya heran, Sakura melempar senyumnya yang lebar dan polos. Tidak menghiraukan Sakura, Kakashi kembali berjalan. Sakura tidak berusaha merayu atau menjilat kepadanya. Dia hanya berusaha mendekati Kakashi dan tersenyum bodoh.

"Ack!" Sakura terjatuh karena tidak bisa mengimbangi langkah lebar Kakashi. Mendengar erangan itu Kakashi berbalik. Dilihatnya Sakura bangun dari lantai. Sakura duduk dan saat memandang Kakashi, dia kembali tersenyum.

'Apa dia bodoh?' pikir Kakashi sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Sejak saat itu Kakashi memberi perintah Yamato agar Sakura diberi pendidikan. Tapi seberapa pun terpelajarnya Sakura, dia tetap sama. Mencoba mendekati Kakashi dan selalu tersenyum bodoh.

"Kakashi... ini bunga untukmu," kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan mawar merah pada Kakashi. Mawar itu mulai layu dan kering di tangan Kakashi.

Hal itu benar-benar membingungkan Kakashi. Karena Kakashi tidak pernah memiliki seseorang yang tersenyum polos padanya sebelumnya.

Knock! Knock!

"Kakashi-sama, dia sudah datang." Kata Yamato.

"Bawa dia masuk."

"Baik,"

Sejenak setelah ia mempersilakan orang itu masuk ke kamar Kakashi dan menutup pintunya, Sakura memanggil Yamato.

"Yamato!"

Yamato menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang berkeliaran memakai pajama dan bantal di tangan mungilnya.

"Oh, Sakura-sama, ada apa?"

"Uhm, aku hanya berpikir ingin tidur dengan Kakashi," jawab Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Kakashi-sama sekarang ini sedang menikmati dessertnya jadi..." Yamato gelagapan. Ia bingung bagaimana caranya ia menjelaskannya pada Sakura.

"Dessert? Ah! Orang yang selalu memberi Kakashi darah? Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya,"

Sakura berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Kakashi.

"Sakura-sama!"

Cklek!

"Kakashi..."

Seketika pemandangan yang dilihat Sakura membuatnya terpaku. Kakashi berada di tempat tidur dengan seorang wanita berada di pangkuannya. Kimono wanita itu turun di pundaknya yang cantik dan memperlihatkan sebagian punggungnya yang putih. Bibirnya menyentuh leher jenjang wanita itu.

Kakashi melirik pintu dan mendapati Sakura berdiri di sana. Ia melepaskan taringnya dari leher halus wanita itu. Setetes darah sempat mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Sakura menatap leher yang dihiasi lubang akibat taring Kakashi yang sempat menancap disana beberapa detik lalu.

"...Oh, taernyata kau. Bukankah sudah sering kubilang agar mengetuk lebih dulu sebelum masuk?" kata Kakashi sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kakashi menghampiri Sakura. "Iblis menyukai darah manusia, kau sudah mengetahuinya kan?"

"Jika begitu darahku saja juga cukup kan! Siapa wanita itu?! Padahal kau tidak mengijinkanku menyentuhmu... dasar pervert!" teriak Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa meminum darahmu. Jika tidak ada yang lain kembalilah ke kamarmu," ujar Kakashi lalu berbalik.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pergi!" kata Sakura keras kepala mencoba meraih tangan Kakashi. Sakura tidak bisa membiarkan kakashi kembali bersama wanita itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" tanpa sadar Kakashi menampik tangan Sakura. Kakashi terkejut dengan reaksinya sendiri. Dia berbalik dan mencoba menenangkan Sakura tapi saat dia melihat raut Sakura yang terluka, Kakashi terpaku. Sakura berlari meninggalkan kamarnya. Kakashi mendesah frustasi.

_Sakura. Aku ini monster. Kau adalah manusia yang tersenyum seperti bunga. Jika aku menyentuhmu, tidakkah kau hanya akan layu dan hancur layaknya bunga? Kehilanganmu adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatku takut..._

~Sakura dan Iblis~

"Sakura-chan~... aku datang hari ini..." Asuma terdiam karena Sakura tidak merespon. Sakura menekuk kedua kakinya di sofa dan terlihat murung.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Asuma beramah-tamah sambil duduk disamping Sakura. Perlahan Sakura bergeser ke ujung sofa menjauhi Asuma.

"Jarak ini..."

"Kakashi bilang tidak boleh dekat-dekat denganmu."

Asuma tersenyum. Gadis kecil ini begitu patuh pada Kakashi. "Matamu merah. Tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Asuma.

Sakura hanya diam sambil menatap Asuma.

"Hmmm," Asuma berpikir sebentar. "Mau jalan-jalan ke kota?"

~Sakura dan Iblis~

"Kakashi-sama! Sakura-sama tidak ada dimanapun di mansion!" lapor salah seorang maid yang mencari Sakura. Kakashi mengela nafas.

"Gadis bodoh itu! Sebenarnya kemana dia pergi..." keluh Kakashi menyentuh dahinya.

"Kakashi-sama! Kereta Asuma-sama tidak ada. Mungkin mereka pergi." lapor maid lain.

"...Kakashi-sama, Asuma-sama adalah pesuruh dari para tetua. Mungkin, dia pergi ke..."

Mendengar komentar Yamato, Kakashi kembali mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Asuma sebelumnya. '"Cepat Kembalikan Anak Manusia dan Kembali" adalah sebuah perintah.' Mengingat itu rasa takutnya kembali.

_Tidak! Sakura...! _

.

.

.

TBC

Huft, akhirnya jadi juga chapter ini setelah kebut seharian karena bergairah :D. Maaf kalau chapter ini kependekan dan banyak typo nya karena saya belum sempat membaca ulang, karena kesibukan saya untuk mempersiapkan perlengkapan yang akan saya bawa kuliah hoho XD...

Ini fiksi pertama saya dengan pairing Kaka-Saku, semoga banyak yang suka aja dengan jalan ceritanya. Dan maaf saya membuat Yamato menjadi pelayan dan Asuma menjadi flamboyan ( _ _").

Review, saran, maupun request akan dengan senang hati saya terima...

Should I continue this fiction or not? Its all up to you... arigatou :D


End file.
